


Photographic Evidence

by Curlew



Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curlew/pseuds/Curlew
Summary: A picture can paint a lifetime of words. A Drabble in response to a #thursday trivia prompt. The prompt was a snippet of dialogue from the show- “What happened to you?" "Somebody tried to take my picture." "And?" "I didn't like it."(I cheated a little.Again.)
Relationships: Starsky/Hutch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Photographic Evidence

Hutch had two rages. The dark, quiet, inward-turning, and this blaze of cold fury, currently slamming through Starsky’s door.

“What happened to you?”

“I went to Angelo’s gallery. There’s an exhibit. Photographs. Somebody took my picture”

Starsky tried not to glance towards his camera.

“ I look.......”

"And?" Starsky held his breath.

"I didn't like it."

Starsky slumped-hope lost. But Hutch circled.

“How long have you felt like that about me?”

“Always”

“Ten years? You said nothing?”

“I was right not to. You didn’t like it”

Suddenly Hutch was crowding him roughly backwards, hands,mouth and body urgently seeking.

“I lied”


End file.
